mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Helia/Gallery
Season two Hurricane Fluttershy Mule returns S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png|"None taken." Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Rainbow Dash flies by at a high speed S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Pegasi watching S2E22.png Fluttershy looking back toward Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Pegasi watching Flitter S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Literally a sunflower cutie mark S2E22.png Spike ready with the horn S2E22.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png MEEP S3E02.png Magic Duel A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Season four Rainbow Falls Helia 'Good luck, Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png Helia 'on the Aerial Relay' S4E10.png Thunderlane sighs S4E10.png Helia and Thunderlane walking S4E10.png Twilight 'Good luck!' S4E10.png Equestria Games Ponyville teams training S4E24.png Fluttershy flying upside-down S4E24.png Helia and Parasol hoof-bump while doing wing-ups S4E24.png Rainbow Dash addresses the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams cheering S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "there are no winners" S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams getting off the train S4E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Spike jumping from Pegasi's backs S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Season five Tanks for the Memories Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Slice of Life Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies decorating the exterior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Ponies decorating the interior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Twilight Sparkle carrying a wreath S06E08.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Season seven Triple Threat Cheerilee pointing at Princess Ember S7E15.png Ponies gathering around Princess Ember S7E15.png Princess Ember breathes fire into the air S7E15.png Cheerilee and Helia scared of Princess Ember S7E15.png Ponies flee from Princess Ember in terror S7E15.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Rainbow Falls covered in snow MLPBGE.png Fluttershy and Applejack enter the Craft Fair MLPBGE.png Applejack nudges Fluttershy with her elbow MLPBGE.png Applejack "meet back here in an hour" MLPBGE.png Applejack goes off by herself MLPBGE.png Ponies stampeding past Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Ponies gather around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Disguised Flim selling Hearth's Warming dolls MLPBGE.png Rainbow Falls ponies listening to Flim MLPBGE.png Ponies gasping in shock at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Flim addressing Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy approaching Flim's stand MLPBGE.png Flim "everypony is talking about" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "wouldn't wanna miss out on that" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "that sounds just like her!" MLPBGE.png Flim "well, look no further!" MLPBGE.png Flim giving a Holly the Hearth Warmer doll to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Ponies crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Merchandise Wave 11 Blind Bag Helia.jpg Wave 11 Helia collector card.jpg Helia, Marathon Mare card MLP CCG.jpg